


Look At The Fire And Think Of Me

by AbiRainicorn



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AJ has two moms, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Blind Violet, Blind Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Smut, Violentine, Yuri, amputee clementine, both girls are switches, clEM IS BI NO MATTER WHO YOU CHOOSE, clementine is 18+, clementine lost most of her leg, mentions of AJ, violet is blind and still wants to do her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiRainicorn/pseuds/AbiRainicorn
Summary: "Clementine studies her face. The bangs that fall over her forehead. The gentle slope of her nose. Her pouty lips. Her eyes, swallowed whole by white, only a glimmer of the green once there remaining. The skin around it weathered. Scarred."Violet and Clementine comfort each other over the loss of their various body parts. They try to make sense of intimacy without Violet's eyesight.Violentine. Smut. Hurt/comfort. Fluff. Angst. Really fucking sweet.





	Look At The Fire And Think Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. I know if you've come from my other Violentine work you might be pissed at me for not updating it for foreeeeverrrr. But I'm gonna! It's just that Take Us Back came along and I saw the option where Violet is blinded and this opportunity popped into my head like :O
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> It kind of means a lot to me because at this point in my life I'm struggling with direction (as I'm sure lots of people my age are) and like... am really struggling not having a girlfriend. It's been awhile since I've had intimacy and been excited to wake up and talk to a girl in the morning and just felt the gravity of love weighing on my shoulders, and I miss it. This is how I'd want to be treated by my girlfriend if I were blinded and it brings me comfort to think about one day having this kind of closeness with someone, wherever she may be.
> 
> So here's to being gay as fuck!
> 
> Song recommendations:  
> Marmozets- Insomnia  
> Illenium- Fortress

Violet had a hard time with dinner. She collected her bowl from Omar and Clementine guided her back to the table, helping her to sit. As usual she helped her guide the food to her mouth, facing the fire, and Violet grew more and more frustrated despite not having an issue eating. 

 

She asked Clementine to guide her up the stairs, all the while complaining in a tone too low for Clementine to understand. She all about threw herself into the room.

 

“What’s wrong, Vi?”

 

Now she sits on the opposite bed, face in her hands. “I dunno.”

 

Clementine sighs, going to sit beside her. She sets her crutches to prop up against the bed frame, tapping what remains of her leg against Violet’s. “I know you know.”

 

Violet snaps. “Don’t bother me about it, okay?” She sniffles through her hands. “Fuck.”

 

Violet. She looked straight past Clementine as she crawled from the wreckage, violent screams ripping through her throat. Clementine didn’t have to look for more than a second to know what was wrong. She ran over, helping her to her feet, and the severity hit her like a bus when she noticed Violet still looking past her, eyes wide open.

 

The rubble isn’t here, but the ferocity of Violet’s upset is. Any other topic is unmatched by the pain she has for this one.

 

“If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you feel better.” Clementine wraps her arm around Violet’s shoulder.

 

Violet moves into her. “I don’t want you to help me feel better.” 

 

“You just wanna sit here and cry? Come on, Vi.”

 

Violet slaps her hands down on her legs. “I’m sick of it.” She huffs. “I’m sick of everything. I’m sick of being an emotional wreck and dragging you down with me. I’m just fucking…” her voice raises to a shout. She stands, groans, and then throws herself back down on the bed. “And I want to STAND UP, and SLAM DOORS, and BREAK THINGS, but I can’t even do  _ that _ if it were a good idea because I can’t fucking  _ see. _ ” Her hand trembles as she raises it to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

 

Clementine looks down at her. “I know, Violet. I know.” There’s her answer. Violet’s face is contorted into a scowl, attempting to hide her obvious state of hopelessness. Her eyes point out at whatever is in front of her, as though they constantly attempt to find something that isn’t there.

 

“The whole situation is so fucked up. And it’s like everyone’s moved on from it. I fucking haven’t, Clementine. It’d be impossible.” Violet nestles her head into Clementine’s neck.

 

“Why’s it impossible?” Clementine wraps her arm around her again, rubbing her thumb on her shoulder.

 

Violet sobs into her. “Because I’m permanently damaged.”

 

“You know I don’t think of you like that, right?” Clementine wipes more tears from Violet’s face.

 

“Clem, I didn’t know if I was gonna get you back. I thought you were gone.”

 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I never got to see your face again.”

 

“Violet?”

 

“I never got to see that you were okay.”

 

“Violet, I’m-”

 

“I’m never going to get to see you again.” Violet’s breathing grows heavy. “I’m never gonna get to see your smile. I’m never gonna get to see you laugh again. I’m never gonna… Shit. Nothing. I’m never gonna be able to see anything. I don’t even see black. It’s just nothing.”

 

“I know. I know.”

 

“I’m not gonna get to see AJ either. Not gonna get to see him grow up. Can’t even throw a fucking ball to him.” Violet nuzzles Clementine, eyes unblinking. “I can’t do anything about it.” 

 

Clementine lowers her arm.

 

Violet startles. “Don’t move. Please?”

 

She puts it right back where it was. “You’re right.”

 

Violet pauses. “Right about what?”

 

“You aren’t gonna see me again.” Clementine rests her chin on top of Violet’s head. “And you’re not gonna  _ see  _ AJ grow up.”

 

Violet tenses. “That’s comforting.”

 

“But you’re still  _ here _ for it. Alive.” She takes a deep breath. “And you can still hear me. You can still feel me. Smell me, even.”

 

Violet giggles through her cry. “You forgot one.”

 

Clementine scoffs. “I just rolled my eyes.”

 

“Beautiful.” Violet pats from her lap to her knee to Clementine’s bad leg, squeezing there. “That doesn’t hurt, does it?”

 

“It’s fine.” Clementine stares out the window, crickets beginning to chirp. “Do you want my hand instead?”

 

“Actually, can we lie down?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Clementine shifts toward the far end of the bed, taking Violet’s hand as her head meets the pillow, gently tugging her. She turns around and pats the bed with her free hand, lying down when she finds the pillow, too. 

 

A frown tugs at Violet’s lips. “Am I facing you?”

 

Her face is worried. Clementine almost can’t help her own tears from forming, knowing how concerned she is. She extends her hand to lower Violet’s face, tenderly cupping her cheek. “Now you are.”

 

Violet’s face relaxes and another tear rolls from her rosy cheek and over the bridge of her nose. She goes to wipe it and almost pokes her eye before finding the tear on her face. She groans. “God, even my… There’s a word for it. Knowing where the fuck things are.”

 

Clementine thinks. “Proprioception?”

 

“That. Jesus, you know everything. Anyway, my… proprioception. It’s fucked.”

 

Clementine studies her face. The bangs that fall over her forehead. The gentle slope of her nose. Her pouty lips. Her eyes, swallowed whole by white, only a glimmer of the green once there remaining. The skin around it weathered. Scarred.

 

She wipes the hair from Violet’s face.

 

Another cry wrinkles Violet’s nose. “Y’know, Minnie always used to say how pretty my eyes were. How green they were. Like a leaf. Like an emerald. Everything was ‘your eyes, your eyes, your eyes.’” Violet sniffles. “Like nothing else on me existed.”

 

Clementine doesn’t make it known when she starts to cry. “What about it?”

 

“They’re not beautiful anymore.  _ I’m _ not.” She stifles a sob by biting her bottom lip.

 

“I don’t care what Minnie thought. Why do you?” Clementine begins to swipe her thumb across Violet’s eyebrow. Over and over.

 

“It’s not about what she thought.”

 

Clementine furrows her brows.

 

“I just know I’m not pretty anymore.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

Hurt strains Violet’s voice. “Bullshit.”

 

“How would you know?” Clementine sniffles.

 

“I just do, okay? How can you look beautiful after something like that?” Violet’s lips tremble. “And I know you’re crying. Why?”

 

Clementine whispers. “It hurts me to see you this hurt, Vi.”

 

Violet cries audibly. Clementine swears Violet’s eyes still hold the same amount of emotion as before the accident.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” She pats around the bed. “Put my hand on your cheek?”

 

Clementine does.

 

It only upsets Violet more. “Fuck. Your face is wet. How long have you been crying?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Clementine sniffles again.

 

Violet doesn’t move her hand. “I feel so helpless.”

 

“I do too.”

 

“Why?”

 

Clementine melts under Violet’s touch. “Mostly because I can’t help you.”

 

Violet forces a smile, just at one corner of her lips. “You can.”

 

“Oh? Please, do tell how.” Clementine hooks her good leg around Violet’s legs.

 

“You are right now.” She closes her eyes, lips parted, more peaceful than she’s been in days. She moves her hand on Clementine’s face to drag her pointer finger up. She presses her fingertips to the skin she feels. “Where am I touching?”

 

Clementine can’t stop another cry. “My forehead.” A mixture of love and hurt bleeds through her voice. Violet’s trying.

 

“What does it look like?” Violet brushes her thumb along the length of it.

 

Clementine giggles. “I know you know what it looks like, Vi.”

 

Violet grows alert at Clementine’s giggle. “Just humor me.”

 

Clementine sighs. “Like a normal forehead, I guess.”

 

“Wow. Riveting.”

 

“How else am I supposed to describe it?” Clementine forces a smile.

 

“What does the skin look like?” Violet whispers.

 

“Dark. Like… mahogany.” Clementine matches Violet’s tone.

 

Violet breathes. Clementine scoots closer to feel it on her face. 

 

She runs her finger over her forehead again. “Your skin is so soft and smooth.” She thinks of her own and frowns.

 

Violet trails her fingertips over Clementine’s nose. Clementine closes her eyes, relaxing and breathing with her. Just existing in the moment. 

 

“Your nose.”

 

“That is, indeed, my nose.” They both giggle.

 

Violet swallows, running her fingers up and down the slope. “It’s small.”

 

“It is.”

 

Violet’s tongue darts out to lick her lips. “It’s not a button nose, but it’s close.”

 

The crickets outside are too loud to ignore. Barely any light filters through the window, leaving the two in a blanket of darkness that only Clementine can notice. The other kids are still outside by the fire, eating, chatting and whatnot. The girls wish to be nowhere but here.

 

Violet’s touch stops for a moment at Clementine’s eyebrow. “Are your eyes closed?”

 

Clementine knows that Violet can feel her nod.

 

She trails her feathery touch over Clementine’s eyelids, barely pressing; just enough to feel. “Your eyes are so big. Like… a doll.” She brushes a fingertip over the lashes and rests under her eye, right on her cheekbone. “And they’re brown and beautiful. Light brown. Soft and smooth like caramel.”

 

Clementine giggles again. “You gonna leave this review online?”

 

Violet grins. “Oh, what I’d give to have internet. But right now I only need you.”

 

Clementine shivers. 

 

Violet cups Clementine’s cheek. “Your precious face.”

 

“Precious?”

 

“Precious.” Violet sniffles and sighs. “I’d give anything to see it right now.”

 

Clementine swallows. “You don’t need to see it to know I’m here.”

 

Violet whispers. “Stay here forever.”

 

Their tears soak the pillow. Clementine whispers back. “I promise.”

 

Violet’s voice is raspy. She’d mentioned Minerva’s singing voice is bluesy; Violet’s regular talking voice is bluesy. Like a song Clementine never wants her to stop singing. Even in her saddened state the spirit of her voice remains, rolling past her lips with the ease of breath.

 

It’s just the same when Violet whispers, “kiss me, please?” She runs her thumb over Clementine’s lips.

 

And Clementine shifts forward, her heart lurching as their lips meet. Violet is still so soft. They rest there for a moment before their lips begin to move, taking each other. Their breath grows heavy. Violet cups Clementine’s cheek, Clementine’s own hand coming to rest on Violet’s hip. Violet sighs when Clementine bites her bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth.

 

They back away for a moment. Violet touches her finger to Clementine’s lips again, and Clementine smiles. Violet recalls a time where Clementine smiled- her cheeks full, her smile creasing her eyes- and Violet smiles, too. “I swear I could do that for the rest of my life.”

 

“Kiss me?”

 

“Yeah.” Another tear blots the pillow below her, despite her smile. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

 

Clementine swallows. “Do what?”

 

“Be with me.”

 

“Oh, Violet.”

 

“I said earlier. I’m not beautiful anymore.” Violet still cups Clementine’s cheek.

 

“And I said that’s not true. You’re beautiful despite the accident. You’re just as beautiful as you were before.”

 

“How could that be?”

 

“I don’t know how, but you just have this way of defying the odds.” Clementine chews on her bottom lip, kneading her fingers into Violet’s side. “It’s not what I liked most about you anyway. Not that it should matter what I like, but still.”

 

Violet relaxes, closing her eyes. “What do you like most?”

 

“You.”

 

“Whoa, how specific.”

 

“I mean  _ you _ , Violet. Now how you look. You’re still the same person even though you’re different in a way.”

 

“Hmm,” Violet hums, and then she breathes in. Out. Slides her hand to Clementine’s neck, playing with the hair at the nape. “Your hair.”

 

Clementine smiles, enjoying Violet’s observations.

 

“It’s dark, dark, dark, like a night sky. And so, so curly. My fingers could get lost in these curls.” Violet nudges her head forward, pressing the tips of their noses together.

 

“I used to hate it.”

 

“I love it,” Violet affirms. “So, so much. And you always had it pulled back, but sometimes I’d see when you had it down, and you looked just as beautiful.”

 

Clementine backs away for a moment to take out the tie, flinging it somewhere on the bed. Then she presses their noses right back together. “I took it out.”

 

Violet runs her fingers through the soft ringlet curls, weaving through them with ease. Soft as though they weren’t living in the apocalypse, where showers are hard to come by. She recalls a time where Clementine had it down. It fell right at her shoulders. She smiles.

 

Then her face falls. “Sometimes it just hits me that I’m blind. Not that I can’t see; I’m aware of that all the damn time. But that I’m  _ blind. _ Like…” She sighs. “You always used to hear about blind people and feel bad for them. Now I’m that person? It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Sometimes it sinks in that I’m an amputee.”

 

“Does it?”

 

“Yeah.” Clementine scoots forward, pressing their bodies together as close as she can get. “It used to be a thing that only really happened if you fought in a war.”

 

Violet’s breathing gets heavy again. “I guess this is a war of sorts.” Violet thinks. “Maybe this is a stupid question, but do you ever feel ugly?”

 

“Absolutely.” Clementine sighs. “I even felt ugly before I lost my leg. But you make me feel beautiful.”

 

“I do?”

 

“Violet, you can’t even see me and you cry just touching my face. Of course you make me feel beautiful.”

 

Violet can feel the staccato of their heartbeats mixing. “I want to feel beautiful.”

 

“You are.”

 

“How beautiful?” She asks as though she genuinely doesn’t know.

 

“So beautiful that I want to kiss you so hard you stop asking.”

 

“Do it.”

 

So she does, their bodies still pressed together. Their mouths open and close, Violet whimpering occasionally, beginning to shift uncomfortably. Clementine smells floral somehow. Violet breathes her in, the scent only enhancing the sensation. Clementine pulls in the leg that’s hooked around her, bringing her even closer. Everything is touching. 

 

Clementine pulls away when Violet swipes her tongue on her lips.

 

“S-sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologise,” Clementine says, and she takes her right back, swiping her own tongue over Violet’s lips, entering next time their mouths open. 

 

Violet backs away. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“I wanted to taste you first.”

 

Violet blushes. “Fuck.”

 

“What?”

 

She shakes her head, pulling Clementine in again. There’s something magical about tasting each other. As creepy as it sounds, Violet wishes she could crawl up inside Clementine and never let go. She guesses being inside one each other in one way or another is the closest she can get to that.

 

Clementine tastes sweet. Violet does, too. She squeaks the next time Clementine’s tongue slides against hers. She shifts, moving her hand to Clementine’s shoulder, grabbing her. Don’t let go. Don’t let go. She tastes her again. She whines. Clementine sucks on her tongue. When she releases it, Violet presses their lips together, her breathing ragged.

 

Clementine backs away.

 

Violet pants. “You just kissed the crap out of me.”

 

“I know,” Clementine says. 

 

“I want to touch you,” Violet whispers. “I wish I could take your shirt off.”

 

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Clementine whispers back.

 

“Please.”

 

She wriggles out of her shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor, and places Violet’s hand on her again.

 

“Is my hand on your shoulder?”

 

“Yes,” Clementine says, closing her eyes.

 

“Can I feel you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Violet trails her hand over Clementine’s collarbone, pausing before trailing to her breast, taking it into her palm.

 

“I’m feeling your tit,” Violet announces, giggling.

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Clementine laughs.

 

Violet kneads it in her hand, feeling the way Clementine arches herself into the touch, sighing.

 

“Does it feel good?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Clementine hums, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth.

 

Violet runs her thumb over Clementine’s nipple, her own breath laboring. “You have freckles. Lots of them.”

 

Clementine breathes in. Out. “You do, too.”

 

“Do you want to see them?”

 

Clementine answers with actions, bringing Violet’s shirt up over her head, brushing out her hair before studying her freckles. She could sit here for days counting all of them, but instead she decides to dip her head down and suck on her collarbone.

 

“Fuck, that feels good,” Violet whimpers, her chest rising and falling. “C-can I just feel you right now, though?”

 

Clementine presses a kiss to her skin before backing away. “Of course.”

 

“Put my hand back on your shoulder.”

 

She does. Violet trails her hand down again, cupping her breast like she did before. Somehow it’s even more intimate now that she can’t see her. All she can do is hear. Feel. Smell. Taste. No sight to cloud things up. Just being here. 

 

She feels Clementine’s heartbeat through her ribcage, her chest rising and falling, her breath heavy on Violet’s face. Violet squeaks when Clementine rolls her hips into her.

 

“Do you want to…?”

 

“Yes,” Violet answers, not needing to hear the rest.

 

She runs her hand over Clementine’s stomach, Clementine’s skin trembling under her. 

 

“You’re ripped as fuck,” she announces. 

 

Clementine laughs. “Sure.”

 

“Honestly, even aside from your leg situation, you’re pretty jacked.” She curls a couple of fingers on Clementine’s stomach, giggling a bit at her own comment before playing with the hem of her pants.

 

“If you could see me you’d say otherwise,” Clementine says.

 

Violet groans. “Let a girl dream, will you?”

 

And she does wish she could see her. She wishes she could look deep into her eyes as she touches her. Watch how her face relaxes and contorts. Be able to do whatever she wants her to without having to ask where the fuck everything is. 

 

There’s a silver lining, though, to having to hold onto someone wherever she goes. Usually that someone is Clementine.

 

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous to touch you,” Violet whispers, drawing patterns into Clementine’s stomach. “It’s not like I haven’t done this since I lost my eyesight.”

 

“What is it that makes you nervous, do you think?” 

 

Violet breathes a couple times before answering. “I don’t wanna do something wrong.”

 

Clementine moves her hand back to Violet’s cheek. “What could you do wrong?”

 

Violet nudges her hand into Clementine’s stomach. “I don’t know. Have it… not feel good? I can’t exactly gauge your reaction by looking at you anymore.”

 

“Just do what you always do. What you always do is fine.” 

 

“I don’t know; sounds boring.”

 

“What? Do you want me to give you an out-loud synopsis of what’s happening?”

 

“Asshole,” Violet jokes.

 

Violet stalls, still dragging her fingers over Clementine’s stomach. Violet audibly swallows past a lump in her throat. She sighs.

 

Clementine wants to scoop her up and tell her everything’s gonna be okay, but given her state, that might be a lie. It’s true she isn’t gonna see again. It’s true being intimate is going to be and has been different- which doesn’t mean it can’t be  _ good _ , or even mind-blowing, but it’s not how they used to do things. 

 

In the midst of pondering how to take things, Clementine whispers. “I have an idea.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Clementine takes Violet’s free hand and places it on her.

 

Violet whispers back. “Where is my hand?”

 

Clementine smiles. “Wait.” She intentionally takes a deep breath; so deep her ribs show.

 

“Your chest.” She curls the fingers there, pressing into her skin, glistening with sweat.

 

“You can feel my breathing and my heartbeat.”

 

“It... wouldn’t bother you?” Feeling her heartbeat increase. As she slides past her waistband. Into her underwear. Faster. Faster.

 

“Of course not.” Clementine thinks. She slides her head forward, their foreheads touching. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“You can feel my breathing on your face.” Clementine punctuated by shooting air out of her nose.

 

“Oh.”

 

“If that’s not weird.”

 

Violet doesn’t answer. She keeps her hands in place, curling and uncurling her fingers, chewing her bottom lip. Would this even be enjoyable for Clementine? She balls up her hands, unmoving.

 

“Man, you really are nervous.”

 

Violet frowns. “Y-yeah.”

 

Clementine drags her finger over Violet’s lips. “I swear, you have nothing to worry about. I’ll let you know how I’m feeling, okay?”

 

Violet’s voice wavers. “I just wanna be good for you.”

 

Clementine takes a moment before unballing Violet’s fingers, placing her own hand over the one on her stomach. “You are absolutely good for me.”

 

It’s truly all Violet wants; to be as adequate as she was before the accident. Which wasn’t even as good as she could be. They were still getting to know one another’s bodies, what they liked, what made each other squirm- things they didn’t even know themselves yet. Didn’t know until they found themselves doing it.

 

Now she worries she won’t be able to improve, what with Clementine having to walk her through everything and constantly let her know how she’s feeling. It should be boring as hell to describe your state of mind just to be able to reach orgasm.

 

Violet breathes. “Can I…?”

 

“Please,” Clementine answers. She removes her hand and wraps it around Violet’s shoulder. “That good?”

 

“Perfect,” she whispers, and breathes deeply before playing with the hem of Clementine’s pants again. 

 

Clementine’s breath hitches. Her breath warms Violet’s face, and the hand on Clementine’s chest rises. Falls. Rises. A dull beat within it.

 

“Don’t be afraid to make noise, okay?” Clementine feels Violet’s whisper on her lips.

 

“Okay.”

 

Violet closes her eyes and her lips part again, in the same way that they do when she’s focusing or exploring. When she’s at peace. If it weren’t for her furrowed brows, it’d look like she’s sleeping. 

 

It’s clear she’s awake when she slips past the waistband of Clementine’s underwear, Clementine’s chest rising under Violet’s hand. Clementine forces in a breath.

 

She moves her fingers lower, threading through the hair that catches on her. Pauses there. She’s reassured by Clementine’s breathing, quicker yet under Violet’s hand and on her face. She swallows.

 

“I don’t even have to see you to know what your face looks like right now.”

 

Clementine smiles. “Describe it to me.”

 

“How?”

 

“Like you did before.”

 

Violet lazily drags her fingers back and forth over Clementine’s hair. “Your eyebrows are knit together.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“Ah! You’re biting your lip.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Are your eyes closed?”

 

“Nope. I’m looking at you.”

 

Violet whispers. “Why?”

 

Clementine whispers back. “Because you’re beautiful.”

 

Violet smiles, just at one corner of her mouth before she focuses again, trailing her hand lower. Lower.

 

“You’re beautiful, too,” she says. Lower.

 

“Ah!” Clementine’s stomach tenses and she arches her back, Violet’s hand pressed firm against her.

 

“Beautiful,” she repeats. “When you make noises for me.” She drags her fingers back and forth. “Just… indescribable.”

 

Overcome, Clementine presses their foreheads together, swinging her leg over to rest on top of Violet’s. She steadies herself with her hand still on Violet’s shoulder. 

 

“Your mouth is open.”

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“Because I can feel your breath. It’s hot, but… good.” Violet continues to swipe her fingers, Clementine’s heartbeat quickening under her hand. “And you’re so wet for me.” In more places than one. Especially one, but sweat beads up around her face. Chest. Neck.

 

Clementine begins to grind into Violet’s fingers, whining. “Faster?”

 

“It’d be easier if you took off your pants,” Violet says. Clementine begins to back away. “Wait.”

 

“What?”

 

“Can I help?”

 

Clementine gives an affirmative hum, taking Violet’s wrists and placing her hands over her hips. Violet pulls down, Clementine helping her by wriggling out of the rest, slinging her pants and underwear onto the floor.

 

“Put my hands back?”

 

One on her chest, skin growing hot. Clementine hesitates before placing the other hand on her clit again, noticing how Violet’s fingers glisten with her own fluids. “Fuck.” She presses their foreheads together again. Swings her leg over Violet’s again. Rolls her hips once.

 

“Feels okay?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Violet wants to see her face more than anything. Of all the things that could’ve happened to her during the apocalypse, losing her eyesight wasn’t on her list of worries. She wants to see her as she enters her. How her mouth falls open. How her lips form Violet’s name. Over and over. 

 

She wants to trace her eyes over every inch of Clementine’s body. All the scars. The freckles. The crests and valleys. How her skin hugs her muscle. How she throws her head back. Tenses. Relaxes. Shakes and quivers.

 

But feeling her. Now that it’s all she’s got, it’s incredible. Her own heartbeat quickens at the thought of slipping her fingers inside her. 

 

“I love you, Clementine.”

 

Clementine giggles through her whines. “Why do you say that?”

 

“Because I love you?”

 

“No, I mean  _ right now. _ ”

 

“Because you’re so warm and soft,” Violet says, nuzzling her forehead into Clementine’s, “and the little noises you make are so sweet.”

 

“I love you too, Violet.”

 

“You’re also so patient with me. Even though I’m having a hard time. It means a lot.”

 

“I’m smiling.”

 

“I know.”

 

“How?” Clementine circles her hips, trying to create more friction.

 

“Because you made that noise you make.” Violet grins, pressing in harder. Clementine whimpers.

 

She stutters. “I make a noise?”

 

“You do.”

 

“Make me make more.”

 

And she does, feeling Clementine’s chest arch into her as she speeds up. Faster. Faster. “Fuck, Violet.”

 

“Am I doing okay?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Clementine continues to hum on every exhale, observing the way Violet’s face looks in her focus. The crinkle between her brows. The teeth peeking from behind her lips. Her cheeks, rosy from her own arousal. Aroused just by touching Clementine.

 

She rolls her hips, over and over, meeting Violet’s touch. She can’t help but press a kiss to Violet’s lips briefly before grinding again. Closing her eyes when it starts to become too much.

 

She stops. “Vi.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Inside me.”

 

The thought overwhelms her. She whimpers herself, dragging her fingers to tease her entrance. Then just a fingertip, swirling around. Clementine gasps, the sound ever so close to Violet’s face, and Violet shivers at the noise she makes when she sinks her whole finger in. Warm and wet.

 

She starts moving in and out, curling her finger just slightly, Clementine’s leg tensing around her own. 

 

“More.”

 

On the next exit of her finger, Violet increases it to two, sinking in. In. In. Buried to the hilt as Clementine lets a moan escape her lips, grinding again. 

 

“You sound so beautiful.” Violet whispers against her lips, not even really intending for her to hear it.

 

“Do I?”

 

Violet withdraws and enters again. “Mmm.”

 

“Harder and I bet you I’ll sound even more beautiful.”

 

Violet grins before increasing pace, Clementine’s breath hitting her face in rhythmic puffs. Faster. Harder. Clementine starts to squeak every time Violet’s sunk in all the way.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Ah-” Clementine stifles her moan by kissing Violet, dipping her head down and capturing her lips. Tender at first. Sloppier as Violet continues pounding her. It starts making noises. Sweet, beautiful noises. Violet kisses her way down Clementine’s jaw, to her neck, and nibbles a tad bit; listening to her whines and whimpers and the noises her fingers make.

 

She speaks into Clementine’s neck. “Absolutely beautiful.” She basks in the fact that she can turn Clementine into this hot, sweaty, whimpering pile of girl. Meeting Violet’s thrusts. Her chest still rising and falling. 

 

“Can you help me get on top of you?”

 

“You wanna go down on me?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Clementine helps Violet shift on top of her, straddling her, Clementine holding her hips steady. “You good?”

 

Violet nods, sweeping her hands from the bed beside Clementine to Clementine’s breasts, gently rolling her hands on top. She ducks her head down and kisses her sternum. “Tell me where to kiss.”

 

“Oh, come on. You know where to kiss.”

 

Violet smirks. “Oh? Where, then?”

 

“Lower.”

 

“Thank you.” Violet can hardly stop smiling enough to kiss down over her ribcage, leaving one hand pressed between Clementine’s breasts. She admires the way her skin trembles under her lips. Then she lifts her head from her work. “Your eyes open?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Violet takes the fingers previously inside Clementine and brings them to her lips, tasting them. “Preview.”

 

Clementine pauses. “Preview? What- oh.”

 

Violet hums at the taste. “God, if you taste anything like this…”

 

“What’re you waiting for?”

 

“Confidence.” Violet stalls again, still straddling Clementine. With every heartbeat she loses more courage. “I’m just… Shit.”

 

Clementine places her hands back on Violet’s hips, gently swaying her back and forth. “What worries you?”

 

Violet heaves in a breath. “Not being good enough. I guess not doing anything doesn’t really help me.”

 

Clementine smiles, resisting the urge to buck her hips into her. “Guess not.”

 

“I just wanna know that you want it. Want me.”

 

“Kiss me, Violet.”

 

Violet manages to kiss from Clementine’s cheek to her mouth, their lips taking a second to fit into one another. Then they slot perfectly. Violet ever so slightly grinds on top of Clementine, sighing into her. Letting her nerves melt as their tongues swirl. Then Clementine backs away, still holding her steady.

 

“Violet?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want you. So badly,” she whispers. 

 

Blush overtakes Violet’s face. “You do?”

 

“Did you feel how wet I was for you? How wet I still am?”

 

Violet closes her eyes, breathing.

 

“It’s because I want you that badly. So, so badly.”

 

Violet nods, dipping her head back down to kiss a line down Clementine’s stomach, leaving a couple seconds on each kiss. Tasting the salt of her skin. Feeling her hair tickle her lips. She manages to get to her knees in between Clementine’s legs and kisses right above where Clementine wants her.

 

“I’m nervous.” Violet’s heart could tumble out of her chest at any moment.

 

“I know you’re nervous.” Clementine can’t help but grin at the hand still draped on her chest. She’s trying so hard. “But how bad do you want to taste me right now?”

 

Violet whispers, embarrassed. “So bad.”

 

Clementine’s breath stutters. “And I want you to do so. So bad.”

 

Violet breathes, closing her eyes, trembling. She wraps her free arm under Clementine’s bad leg, moving to lie on her tummy. She breathes her in. Out. In. Allows her shoulders to fall and pulls Clementine in by her leg to plant a kiss right on her cunt.

 

Her hand rises on top of Clementine’s chest as she breathes, Clementine’s hand coming to thread through Violet’s hair. She whines.

 

She savors the moment before drawing out her tongue, giving Clementine a broad lick. She sighs, drawn-out and airy at her taste, Clementine squirming underneath her. 

 

“You’re incredible, Clementine.”

 

Clementine whines. “Please. More.”

 

If it were before, she’d be looking up at Clementine from between her legs, studying her facial expressions. Now that she can’t see, everything tastes better. Every movement Clementine makes under her could be an earthquake. Every sound, every whimper, every squeak she makes is delicious.

 

Clementine manages to speak amidst her whines. “Are you alright?”

 

Violet just hums, continuing to lick her. The vibration of her hum moves throughout Clementine’s whole body. 

 

“Don’t stop doing that.”

 

Violet withdraws. “Humming?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Violet pulls her in closer yet, humming on exhale as though her breath were a song. Getting to take in Clementine’s scent every time she breathes in.

 

“You look so perfect right now.”

 

Violet’s too focused to answer.

 

It took at least a month after the accident for Clementine and Violet to get back to this. Every failed attempt would end in Violet crying in frustration and needing to be held. She’d barely be able to spit out why she was upset. ‘I just wish I could see your face, and- I can’t see where I’m putting my hands, and- I’m afraid for you to move your face away from mine, and-’ Her upset so poignant it made Clementine cry.

 

They’d just lie there holding each other and crying, Clementine allowing Violet to blabber on about all the things she’s gonna miss looking at and all the activities now impossible for her to do without hurting herself. How scared she is that she can’t protect Clementine anymore. How frustrated she is that she needs help eating. Putting on clothes. Bathing. Defending herself.

 

Violet, who, before blindness, swung a meat cleaver around and eliminated every threat herself. Who didn’t need to cling on to someone’s arm like a child. Who sat alone at dinner with her own damn thoughts. Who would be the one to grab Clementine and kiss her into oblivion, knowing all the places to touch and all the ways to touch them. 

 

At least they both know now that when they have sex, it’s for each other.

 

Clementine begins to thread her fingers through Violet’s hair, reaching the back of her head, exposing her entire face. Clementine feels guilty that she’s still able to see her and her adorable determination.

 

She places her own hand over Violet’s and weaves their fingers together. Violet gives her an affirming squeeze.

 

At the next circling of her hips she speaks. “So I joked about giving you a play-by-play earlier.”

 

Violet backs away. Clementine shivers at the way she licks her lips. “Clem, I’m eating you out right now. Do you really wanna have a conversation?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“What?” Violet’s hand tenses around her.

 

“Tell you what’s going on.”

 

Violet’s brows raise. “Why? Am I not doing well?”

 

“You’re doing amazing. It’d be for you.”

 

Violet tilts her head. 

 

“Can I try?”

 

Violet shakes her head. “I mean, if you think it’d help, sure.”

 

“Right.”

 

Violet presses her hand into Clementine’s chest again, lowering her head and sighing when her tongue makes contact again. 

 

“I know you can feel my heartbeat through your hand.”

 

Violet closes her eyes, slowly rolling her head back and forth. “Mmm.”

 

“It got so fast when you- when you asked me to kiss you. I could feel it.” Clementine huffs. “And you can hear the way you’re making me talk right now.”

 

Violet’s hair falls back into her face as she squirms at Clementine’s legs.

 

“This is all you. The noises. Ah- the movements. My heartbeat.” Clementine smiles as she sees Violet cross her legs uncomfortably. She stutters. “You asked me to kiss you and I thought ‘wow, you’re upset and the thing you think will calm you’- fuck.” Clementine tilts her hips into Violet’s mouth. “‘...that will calm you is kissing me.’”

 

Violet digs her fingers into Clementine’s leg. Her brows knit together.

 

Her breath catches in her throat. “Every time your tongue would touch mine I’d get wetter. I didn’t know what you wanted so I kept it to myself. But I wanted you so badly.” She swallows. “Wanted you inside me. Wanted to feel your lips wherever they landed.”

 

Violet squeezes her legs together and moans.

 

“Your fingers fit so perfectly inside of me. I know you could h-hear the sounds. I know you liked it.”

 

Violet snakes her arm from around Clementine’s leg. Shifts on her side to make room.

 

“I know you want to hear it again. Hear me again-” Clementine holds in a whine. “Don’t you?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Clementine throws her head back. “I want you inside of me.”

 

Violet hesitates before slipping her fingers inside, tongue still on Clementine’s clit. 

 

Clementine sighs. “God.”

 

She gradually increases pace, seamlessly licking and sliding in and out. Squirming at the noise, so close to her ears. She rests her head on the inside of Clementine’s thigh. 

 

“I know all of this is getting you hot.” 

 

As if to agree, Violet pounds into her next time.

 

“You’re doing all this to me. You can taste how wet you’re making me.” Violet nods, heaving in a breath. “Making my hips move for you. Making me tremble. The sounds I make as you’re inside of me.”

 

Violet’s own breathing deepens as she focuses.

 

“I’m gonna stop talking now because I want you to hear me come for you.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

Clementine continues rocking her hips into Violet’s mouth. Meeting her on entry. She knows Violet can feel her erratic breath. 

 

All it takes is to look between her legs again, Violet’s face peeking out from between them. Her eyes peacefully closed. The light muscle of her arm flexes as she pounds, and the  _ humming. _ Clementine knows she’s getting off on her taste. 

 

Violet’s eyes instinctively search for her as a moan falls from her lips, canting her hips one last time as heat rakes over her. Violet’s name becomes a whispered chant.  _ Violet. Violet. Violet. _

 

Violet can’t help but whimper herself, shifting uncomfortably in the confines of her pants. She lifts up her head, still gently fucking her with her fingers. Still savoring the way Clementine feels around them. 

 

“What do you look like right now?”

 

Clementine can only moan in response.

 

“Are your eyes open?”

 

“Mmm. I’m looking at you.”

 

Violet finally withdraws her fingers, finding her lips. She draws her fingers into her mouth and every muscle in her body relaxes as she swallows everything her tongue collects. She sinks down into the mattress and is only reminded of her wetness; Clementine smiles as Violet makes the same expression she used to when she wanted Clementine to touch her. Pouty.

 

Clementine lifts Violet’s chin with her fingers, taking her hand off her chest, and sits up to kiss her. Slow and sweet. Violet finds Clementine’s cheeks and holds her there, unable to stop herself from grinning, their teeth clanking.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Clementine says, pulling Violet to straddle her again.

 

“You.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“You’re really beautiful when you come.”

 

It’s embarrassing but Clementine feels it’d be unfair not to share. “I’m blushing.”

 

Violet blushes back. “I’m sure that’s beautiful, too.”

 

Violet rests her hands on either side of Clementine, stalling again.

 

“What do you want me to do, Vi?”

 

Violet’s eyes widen as she faces away. “Um.”

 

Clementine smiles. She’s so cute when she’s flustered; still, she doesn’t say anything, assuming that the silence will make Violet uncomfortable enough to talk.

 

…

 

…

 

“This is really weird and fucking stupid, but I wish I could ride you.” Violet faces away so hard it looks like it hurts.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah,” Violet says, blush overcoming her face. She laughs uncomfortably. “Um… I. Um.”

 

“Why do you think that’s stupid?” Clementine says, swaying Violet back and forth on top of her. It’s soothing.

 

She scratches her head. “Well. Because it’s the apocalypse and there’s no way we could find a strap-on, let alone one safe enough to use. And because that’s dumb. Maybe. I don’t know.” She hides her face in her hands. 

 

Clementine gently takes her wrists, pulling her hands away. “I don’t think it’s dumb at all.”

 

Violet’s brows raise. “...no?”

 

“No,” Clementine says, placing Violet’s hands back on her sides. “I’d actually love for you to. It’s a shame we can’t.”

 

Violet breathes.

 

“I want your pants off so bad, though, so can we take care of that?”

 

Violet nods, allowing Clementine to help her take them off and then get back on top of her.

 

“Jesus Christ, Vi.” 

 

Violet startles. “What?”

 

Clementine can’t hide her giggle. “My descriptions really worked.”

 

Violet widens her eyes.

 

“Oh my god. You’re soaking.” Clementine extends a hand to feel her, Violet buckling over her. “This is great.”

 

“O-oh.”

 

“So. I have a suggestion.”

 

Violet allows herself to sway on top without Clementine’s help, probably because she’s uncomfortably aroused. “That is?”

 

“Grind on me.”

 

Violet’s tongue darts out to wet her lips. “How?”

 

Clementine runs her hands down the length of her arms. “I’ll spread my legs and you fit in the gap.” It’s perfect because Violet can move at her own pace and they both get off.

 

She nods and can’t help herself from tensing before they’re even in position.

 

“Okay, you’re gonna have to hook your legs on mine and lean back.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“I’ll help,” Clementine adds. She spreads her legs and pushes Violet gently by her hips. 

 

“Oh, fuuuck.” Violet sighs, throwing her head back.

 

“Right?” 

 

“How come we haven’t done this?” Violet asks, steadying herself by holding Clementine’s hips.

 

“You haven’t brought up riding me.”

 

Violet groans. “And, fuck- I thought it was stupid. God. Now I really feel stupid.”

 

Clementine gauges her expression as she holds her hips, starting to help her move. She bucks her hips, creating a rhythm, and Violet just kind of straddles her, confused.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Violet’s eyes stare dead in front of her. “I’m not entirely sure how to move.”

 

Clementine gives a reassuring squeeze to her side. “How would you want me to move if I were on top of you right now?”

 

Violet tilts her head, thinking. “Just tell me if it’s not working or something, okay?”

 

“Violet, do you really think I’d let you torture me for three or more minutes?”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing’s changed since the accident except your eyesight and my leg. I’m still here. We’re cool. None of this is awkward for me and I wouldn’t let it be.” Clementine tries on a reassuring tone.

 

Violet knits her brows together. “I’m confused. Why are you being like this?”

 

She sways Violet again. “Like what?”

 

“All comforting and stuff.”

 

Clementine smiles. “Because you’re  _ painfully  _ nervous. And even though it’s really sweet, I just want you to know I don’t see you any differently. At least in the ways that matter.”

 

Violet offers an embarrassed smile. “Y’know, you’re saying that so much I’m starting to believe it.”

 

Clementine pulls her in by her hips. “You’d better.”

 

Violet buckles on top of her, starting to grind. Clementine is thankful she still gets to see Violet’s abs flexing as she moves; she’s somehow still fit despite her inability to do much physically. Her breathing starts to grow heavy. She twitches every once in awhile and her breath catches in her throat.

 

“Fuck, this is so good,” Violet says, strengthening her grip on Clementine’s waist.

 

“I’m gonna start moving too, okay?”

 

Violet closes her eyes, nodding.

 

Clementine starts rolling her hips into Violet. Violet clenches her jaw for a second before allowing her mouth to fall open, a moan tumbling out. Again. Again.

 

They find their rhythm and their bodies work with one another, Violet encouraged by Clementine’s twitching under her. She places her hands over Clementine’s stomach and feels her tremble. Feels her sweat and her muscles flexing. She doesn’t even have to see Clementine’s face to know how bad they want one another.

 

It’s not even some misplaced desire to get off. Violet knows just as much as Clementine now that when she moves, she moves for Violet. When she makes noises, she makes them for Violet. Every breath she takes is to breathe her in. Every kiss is to taste her lips. 

 

Their first time having sex was after they’d spent the day having conversations about anything and everything. Their mouths were basically glued to each other while they were supposed to be scavenging and it took every ounce of willpower not to undress and claim each other right then and there. 

 

They got back to their dorm and Clementine gave her this  _ look. _ Barely able to keep her eyes from closing, but not due to exhaustion. They sat beside each other on the bed and Clementine put her hands on Violet’s shoulders, pressed their foreheads together, opened her eyes and saw Violet’s closed. Preparing. Anticipating. 

 

She kissed her, but that time it was different. There was something behind it. Less of an ‘I’m kissing you and that’s all’ and more of an ‘I’m kissing you to show you I want you.’ They held each other closer than normal. Their mouths moved slower. Their breathing revealed the taxing anticipation you can only get from something like sex.

 

They had backed away, shrugged out of their jackets, felt under one another’s shirts over every crest and valley. Faces so close, all the while, that they shared the same breath. Occupied the same frame of mind. Took off one anothers’ shirts. Kissed again.

 

Then Clementine backed away and scanned her face, red and hot and hair tousled, and said, “I want you to touch me, Violet.”

 

Violet thinks of the way Clementine’s face looked- eager yet shy, her eyes half lidded, her lips barely parted, her cheeks a rosy red- and comes.

 

“Fuck, Clem-” 

 

She doubles over for only a moment before regaining composure, continuing to ride it out by grinding more. She thinks ‘fuck it’ and digs in harder and faster, her head hung low from overwhelm.

 

She slides her hands up to feel Clementine’s breathing under her- presses down- and Clementine  _ moans.  _

 

“Violet. I’m coming.”

 

Clementine tenses and they come together, nearly heaving breaths and their bodies shaking. Both holding onto one another.

 

“Are you okay?” Clementine asks, still in a bit of shock.

 

“Yeah, I wanna kiss you though,” Violet says.

 

Clementine puts Violet’s fingers to her lips so she can find her, and Violet just feels them for a bit, closing her eyes and letting her breathing settle. 

 

She finally leans down and kisses her lazily, still overwhelmed. Making up for all the awkwardness she felt before. Kissing for so long they can’t tell which taste is theirs anymore. Feeling their bodies pressed up to one another, hot and sweaty, hair a tangled mess, breathing ragged and shaky.

 

She backs away. “Did we come at the same time?”

 

Clementine thinks. “I think so.”

 

“Isn’t that, like, really hard to do?”

 

Clementine smirks. “I guess not when you’re us.”

 

Violet smiles, falling to her side to face Clementine. Clementine takes Violet’s hands in hers. “We’ve never done that before.”

 

“And you thought you were gonna make things awkward.”

 

Violet just continues to smile, playing with Clementine’s fingers as Clementine tangles their legs together.

 

“You’re beautiful, Violet. You don’t have to believe it but it’s true.”

 

Violet hums in response.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“You,” Violet whispers.

 

“What about me?”

 

Violet gets her face close enough that she’s almost speaking on Clementine’s lips. “I really liked it when you put your hands on me.”

 

Clementine takes her hands back, brushing the hair from Violet’s face. “I can still touch you. Now, I mean.”

 

Violet’s eyes are half-lidded. She leaves her hands where Clementine left them, unsure of where to put them. “I just came. I don’t think I can take another,.. um.”

 

“I don’t have to touch you like  _ that. _ ”

 

Violet’s hands find Clementine’s face and, although Violet is blind, her eyes somehow train right on Clementine’s. She knows it’s just coincidence, but it feels nice.

 

“How do you want to touch me, then?”

 

“I wanna play your game.”

 

“My game?”

 

Clementine settles, letting her breath fall over Violet’s skin as she presses the back of her hand to her forehead. “Your game.”

 

“Oh, god.”

 

“Do you know how sweet that was, Violet?” Clementine rubs her hand back and forth.

 

“Um. I guess it was?” Violet moves her hand to Clementine’s neck, the other coming to rest between them. “I don’t know. I don’t think of myself as sweet, of all things.

 

“Oh, you’re absolutely sour,” Clementine says. “So. Anyway. Your forehead.”

 

“This is gonna be weird.” 

 

“Why’s that?” Clementine observes the way Violet’s eyes seem to search for an answer.

 

“Because I’m starting to forget what I look like. Plus I never saw myself after the accident.”

 

Clementine draws a heart on Violet’s forehead with her pointer. “Your skin is like porcelain.”

 

Violet untenses, closing her eyes. She hums.

 

Clementine moves to plant a kiss on her. Violet allows herself to smile.

 

Clementine stays there for awhile, her finger lingering and drawing patterns in her skin. “It’s always covered by your hair. You’d look incredible with your bangs pulled back.”

 

She trails her finger over the dips and crests of Violet’s nose. “Your nose. It works perfect for your facial structure.”

 

“Whoa, are you an architect now, Clem?” Violet says tiredly, her voice trailing off.

 

“Are you gonna fall asleep?”

 

“No, I’m just enjoying this.”

 

Clementine leans in and smooches the tip of her nose. “You’re soft everywhere, Violet.” She swipes her thumb across Violet’s cheeks.

 

Violet nuzzles into her touch. “Oh, and here’s the fun part,” she says, her voice gravelly.

 

“You’ve always had the best cheekbones. I’m honestly jealous.” Clementine says, closing her eyes as well. “And again. Soft.”

 

“Something something massive explosion, something something wrinkly mess of skin,” Violet mumbles.

 

“Nope. Still beautiful.”

 

“What does it look like, then?” Violet says, concern painting her voice, and it hurts Clementine that she’s so self-conscious.

 

“Well, the texture  _ is  _ different. It’s just pinker than the rest of your skin.” She continues swiping her thumb. 

 

“That’s better than what I had going.”

 

“And truer,” she says, moving up. “And you still have killer eyebrows.”

 

“Do I, now?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Clementine says, trailing to her eyelids. “And your eyes.”

 

“Useless.”

 

Clementine scoffs. “I’m sure you’d rather have these anyway,” she says.

 

“And my eyes are…?”

 

“Very white with a little bit of green in the center. Like glass beads or something.”

 

“Interesting,” Violet says sarcastically.

 

“Very interesting,” Clementine replies seriously.

 

“I must look sort of creepy. Like I have my eyes rolled into the back of my head all the time.” Violet chews her lip.

 

“I think you look badass. Like a blind mage warrior.” A smile tugs at Clementine’s lips before she kisses Violet’s eyelid. “Or something.” Then she kisses the other one.

 

“I love you, Violet,” she says, dragging her fingers over Violet’s lips.

 

“I love you, Clemmy,” she replies.

 

“How much?”

 

Violet only has to barely push her head forward to touch their lips together. She starts with just a brush, and then she smooshes them together. She backs away after a couple minutes. “That’s like, one percent of how much I love you.”

 

“What’s the rest?”

 

Violet presses their bodies together, tucking her head under Clementine’s chin. “Mmm. Here.”

 

“Are you comfortable?”

 

“Very.” Violet places a kiss on Clementine’s collarbone. 

 

Violet smells of smoke from countless nights of Clementine sitting her by the fire. They’d sit facing the flame, one’s head on the other’s shoulder, all depending which girl was more tired. Usually Clementine, as she spends the days guiding Violet around. 

 

The heat is comforting. They’d talk about anything and everything on their minds, just allowing the heat to bore into their skin, holding one another. Everyone knows they’re together so they don’t care about public displays of affection (as ‘public’ as the school can be considered.) Lying next to one another here is just the same, in a way. Talking about anything.

 

“I wanna be a good mother to AJ, Clem,” Violet says, after several minutes of silence.

 

“You are,” Clementine replies.

 

“No, I mean…” Violet sighs. “It’s just harder to be there for him and everything when I can’t see. When I have to have you walking me around everywhere.”

 

“So what? He loves you just the same.”

 

“I guess I’m just mourning the badass I used to be.” Violet nestles deeper into Clementine.

 

“You’re still badass. To me.” Clementine says, kissing the top of her head.

 

“And one day he’s gonna be taller than me. I think that’s fuckin’ weird.”

 

“That makes two of us.”

 

Violet hums. “I’m happy I have you two. Like I said earlier.”

 

“What’d you say earlier?”

 

“I thought you were gone.” Violet feels a cry nipping at her eyes but she stomps it down.

 

“I’m right here, though.”

 

“I know.” Violet punctuates with a kiss. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere, either. You can’t get far with only one and a half legs.”

 

“Ha.”

 

Clementine pulls Violet closer into her, running a hand up and down her back. “Your freckles are still gorgeous. Everything is.”

 

Violet remains silent.

 

“You falling asleep?” Clementine asks.

 

“No.”

 

“Good. It only got dark, like, an hour ago.”

 

Violet remains silent.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Clementine is unable to hide her concern.

 

“You.” But it’s different than the last time she said she was thinking about her. This time she’s sullen.

 

“What about me?”

 

“I was so terrified. When AJ got you back to the school.”

 

“When I was unconscious?”

 

Violet takes a couple moments before answering. “Yeah.”

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Clementine runs her hand along Violet’s butt and the length of her thigh.

 

“I was afraid you’d never wake up.”

 

“Oh, Vi.”

 

“I’m serious,” She says, shaking off the tiredness in her voice from before. “You were out for days. And all I could do was just rest my head on you and hope you weren’t gonna leave me.”

 

It was dire. Clementine had just lost too much blood. Violet sat next to her nearly every second, crying mostly, singing sometimes. She had Louis help her rest her head on Clementine’s chest as she lied there, a poignant little figure with clothes stained with and smelling of blood. And she wouldn’t move. She’d fall asleep to the rhythm of Clementine’s weary heartbeat,  _ thud thud thud _ ding on her head and cheek.

 

And the moment she woke up, the first person she called for was AJ, then Violet. Violet’s head shot up to search for her face, although she had no way of finding it, and then she patted around. Found her face. Kissed her lips.

 

“Violet?” Clementine had said.

 

“It’s me. It’s me. I’m here.”

 

“You can’t see.” Clementine started to cry, contorting her face into a cry Violet was lucky not to see.

 

“No no no no nonono, don’t cry, you’re okay.”

 

“My leg. AJ? Violet, your eyes…” 

 

“You’re going to be okay, Clem.”

 

Clementine took Violet’s hand, offering what weak little squeeze she had left in her, and started wailing. 

 

“Sing with me, sing with me-”

 

“ _ Nevermind the darkness, _ ” she began, voice still wavering.

 

Violet was still too shocked to smile. “ _ Nevermind the storm. _ ”

 

“ _ Nevermind the blood red moon. _ ” Her voice calmed.

 

“ _ The night will be over soon. _ ”

 

And Violet rested her head right back on her chest, humming with her. That same song over and over again, until their throats were dry and their eyelids too heavy to keep open.

 

“Don’t ever do that again, Clementine, okay?” Violet says, nuzzling her, pulling her close.

 

“I would never.”

 

“That fucking song. I never want to hear it again.” Violet groans.

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

It’s strange how life parallels. Just as she had before, Violet rests her head on Clementine’s chest, feeling her heartbeat through her forehead. But this time she knows Clementine isn’t going anywhere. 

 

They fall asleep curled up into one another, completely naked and exposed. Holding each other as close as they can get. Crept up in one another and never let go.              

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support, guys, and please let me know how you liked it- what I could've done better, what I did well, your favorite parts, etc. It really helps!


End file.
